Count Spankulot
Count Spankulot is a vampire that has been known to spank children who misbehave. Appearance Count Spankulot is a caricature of Bela Lugosi, with an exxagerated large mouth. He wears a black suit, a medallion with an "S" on it, and his cape is attached to his arms. History He was arrested after spanking a completely innocent kid as a result of getting the wrong address, and he subsequently reformed and allied with Sector V of the KND by taking down Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's superchair. However, the KND did not like him living with them, so they subsequently got him sent to jail again by tricking him into spanking a judge (the one who got him arrested in the first place) and his wife (Operation S.P.A.N.K.). After the trial, Numbuh Three accidental;ly revealed they not only tricked him into going after the judge, but also the first kid he spanked, and thus were responsible for his first arrest, as well. This caused Count Spankulot to fly into a rage and spank all five members of Sector V. It has since emerged that he can pass on the desire to spank naughty children, in other words, turning others into spank-happy vampires , by spanking someone without his gloves, like a vampire's bite (Operation L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) and if the Count turned someone into a spank-happy vampire, the cure to the curse is to spank back the Count, althoug Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. also showed a Splanker would also to the trick. When he is absent from his duties, his army of Spank-Happy Vampires must carry out his orders to spank all of the naughty children on their lists. Later, in Operation S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E., in revenge on Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 for getting her grounded for life, Mushi Sanban tried to use the Count's powers to turn her Posh Party Rainbow Monkey into a giant spank-happy Frankenstein monster, using herself as a bait when he went to spank her as punishment for stealing the previously mentioned Rainbow Monkey from Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 manages to subdue the monster and then again, he and the Count again team up to once again get even with Mushi, after which he has dinner with the Gilligans and the Sanbans. Abilities His abilities include: *Hitting things very hard, sometimes at superhuman strength *Telekinesis *Umbrakinesis (the ablity to manipulate Darkness) *Teleportation *Flight *Transforming others into Spank-Happy Vampires *Expert bowling skills *Self Duplication (only seen in the comic books) *Hypnosis Weaknesses He is shown to be allergic to garlic Trivia *Numbuh 2's grandmother seems to get along with him, as they swap stories of "when I was a kid" and how hard it was. *He is on Numbuh 4's bowling team in Operation M.I.S.S.I.O.N. *He won the Foreign Villain Award at the Villains' Choice Awards and Dinner Show in Operation A.W.A.R.D.S. *He's the only known KND villain to face legal punishment for his actions Gallery Count Spankulot.png Count_Spankulot_is_choking_because_is...Garlic.png PDVD_1221.jpg Spankulot_window.jpg Count_Spankulot_(A_First_Episode).jpg 1280x720-tzL.jpg spankulot3.jpg Crime_Villain_2_-_Count_Spankulot.png Count_Spankulot_prepares_to_the_spank_at_Mushi.png Count_Spankulot_spanking_at_Numbuh_Five.png images.jpg Count_Spankulot_spanking_at_Numbuh_Three.png Spankulot_duplication.jpg Explain+the+knd+villains+then+_0a30ea1baab25702902d985911523280.png Count_Spankulot_swimwear.png SpankulotfromLOCKDOWN.gif Count_Spankulot_with_a_sad_face.jpg External Links *Kids Next Door wiki Category:Vampires Category:Unusual Vampires Category:Cartoon Category:Parodies